Problem: Ashley ate 4 slices of pizza. Gabriela ate 5 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 2 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{11}$ of the pizza remaining.